1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eraser dispenser capable of appropriately advancing an eraser that is longer than the overall length of its dispenser body by use of an externally operating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-1426, an eraser dispenser of this type has been configured such that a stick-shaped eraser is received in a tubular container and is advanced by knock operation for use. Since the stick-shaped eraser that is shorter than the overall length of the container is stored in the container, the eraser has to be reduced in length in order to make the container compact in size. Consequently, the eraser stored in the container is consumed for a short period of time. Thus, there is a frequent need to replace a worn eraser with a new one, causing cumbersome handling. Another patent document is Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-56233.